1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power providing apparatus configured for use with at least a first electricity source and a second electricity source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to environmental protection and energy consumption issues, solar power is being developed and becoming more popular. Conventionally, solar panels are used for collecting light, and convert light energy into electrical energy by photovoltaic effect.
However, the amount of electrical energy converted varies with light intensity. When the light intensity is low, an output power of the solar panels will drop, causing an unstable supply of electrical power to an electrical appliance electrically connected to the solar panels.